


The Shop Brat Life - Doughnuts

by Princesszellie



Series: The Shop Brat Life [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Mechanic!AU Carshop! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc has another 'normal' day at work OR- it's hard being a father...to 20 grown men who make poor decisions.....</p>
<p>The title is misleading...it's not what you think! </p>
<p>Herc and Becket shenanigans! </p>
<p> Part 4/? of the Shop Brat Life series of one shots based on my life as the boss's kid at a large car dealership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shop Brat Life - Doughnuts

Herc was suddenly aware of the quiet. It wasn’t natural. An eight bay service department with over twenty employees should never be quiet on a Wednesday afternoon. Something was going on, and he clearly wasn’t invited. He better go assess what his staff was up too. Sometimes having his office in the back corner was a pain in the ass. 

He strolled out through the crypt quiet shop floor; cars were on the lifts, tools discarded in random places like the techs had dropped them in a hurry. He quickened his pace heading for the wide open main doors where he had spotted a large group of people. 

The entirety of the service and parts departments were milling around outside the big bay doors that opened onto the back lot. Herc joined the crowd without saying anything. Ah ha. 

There in the thick of it were the Becket brothers. He should have known they’d be ring leading the circus as usual. Raleigh was dragging a large something to a clear spot, and it took several seconds for Herc to place the black box was in fact the un-deployed airbag that had been taken out of a car earlier that morning. What Becket #2 was doing with it was beyond him.

“This is going to be sick!” Raleigh grinned up at Yancy as they positioned the awkwardly proportioned device. 

“You’re sure it’s gonna work?” Tendo asked watching them dubiously. 

“Of course,” Yancy assured, “It’s just a simple controlled explosion.” 

Herc cleared his throat at that. The trio’s heads shot up and everyone else took a couple steps back away from the future scene of the crime. “What exactly are we exploding today gentlemen?” 

He gave them is best Disapproving Father look, the one that always reduced Chuck to half obedience most days. It was super effective on the Beckets for whatever reason and now they were withering under it. Raleigh especially. Folding like a house of cards. “Ummmm,” was all he had to offer. 

“Just getting rid of this air bag like you asked,” Yancy chirped pulling the older sibling take the lead.

“I’m pretty sure I said to toss it in the dumpster…”

That stumped them. But it didn’t stop them. While Yancy worked at stalling him, Raleigh had connected one end of a set of jumper cables to the airbag and was carefully laying out the cables leading back to a large battery that had also been dragged outside. 

“It’s just a simple power charge, perfectly controlled and safe.” Yancy assured the boss, “I looked it up online and everything.”

Herc couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling. Ah yes, Google, that paragon of good ideas and safety. Sometimes he wondered if he left Chuck at home, because this was the same bullshit he heard at the table every night. He could feel weight of all those expectant little eyes on him, chief of those being Raleigh’s. It was too late to shut this down anyway, might as well let the kids have their fun. 

“Alright…but I want everyone further back. I do not want to have to explain this one to OSHA.” 

The anticipation rippled through the crowd as they all obeyed his request and waited for the Becket’s to commence the show. 

“Ready?” Yancy glanced at Rals. 

“No wait, one last thing,” Raleigh answered sneaking up on Tendo and snatching the doughnut he was holding from his hand. It was a nice one, jelly filled and with a huge glob of frosting and lemon jelly on top. 

“Hey!” Tendo whined, “I don’t know why a perfectly good doughnut has to die here!” His look at Raleigh was truly tragic as the other man set the doomed pastry on top of the airbag module. Raleigh darted back to his command station and picked up the jumper clamps. “Okay everybody….this will probably be a little loud.”

He hooked the clamps on the battery and it took a couple seconds for a strong enough charge to build. Herc stood with his hands in his pockets, more tense then he should be given this was just a harmless prank. His gut feeling was something was about to go very wrong. 

With an ear drum popping bang and an acrid puff of white powder the air bag deployed. No one really noticed that, as everyone craned their necks to watch the sugary projectile take air. And boy did it ever. Herc was quite impressed with the altitude the doughnut was achieving. 

The Becket’s were high fiving and congratulating each other on their immense cleverness. But, like all things subject to the laws of gravity the doughnut was making re-entry and a new buzz started about where it would land.

That cold feeling in his stomach got worse as Herc did the trajectory math on the gooey missile and it was bad. Very, very bad. Luckily his own demo was well out of the danger zone, parked close to the building today, but there was a literal field of show cars and employee cars in the lot and that damn thing was sure as hell going to make contact with one. 

And what a one it did. The doughnut hit with full force, sticky side down onto the roof of a car about eighty yards back. The cheers that ripped through the assembled quickly turned to gasps of horror and fear. 

“Oh shit!” Raleigh yelped. 

The doughnut had, out of hundreds of cars, picked perhaps the most important one. Herc, the Becket’s and a few other brave souls ran towards the disaster while the rest of the spectators scattered like roaches. It was worse up close. It had exploded on impact and there was goo everywhere, god it was fucking everywhere!, on Stacker Pentecost’s car. 

Of course it would land on the General Managers car. Of course. Herc almost laughed, almost but for the horror of it all. The Becket’s expressions of fear and total panic were funny as hell. Reminded him of Chuck. But this was a serious situation. He would take control, and save them all from themselves….again.

“You fucking morons!” he snapped, “You! Go get some paper towels.” He pointed Raleigh, he seemed the most useless so give him the simple task. “You! Get some soap and water from the wash stall…and be quick about.” He sent Yancy scampering. 

“I knew they shouldn’t have murdered that poor doughnut,” Tendo lamented poking the carcass gingerly. “What a waste, I was going to eat it….but you have to admit that was pretty epic.” He grinned at Herc.

“Yeah,” Herc didn’t bother to hide his smile, “It really was. But next time no food rockets.” Tendo nodded sagely as they watched the Becket’s tripping over each other in the wash bay.

Herc hoped someone had filmed it. Chuck would be so pissed he missed it. It was all of his favorite things: stupid, dangerous, explosions, and the downfall of the Beckets. Maybe he would be around to catch the next one, or maybe he shouldn’t tell him at all. The kid had enough bad ideas of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> My Father always said that one of the biggest blessings and curses of being the manager of a bunch of 20-40 year old men was that he was often their father figure. I must say he was very good at both aspects of his job, as many of these former 'boys' still call him when they are having problems off all sorts. 
> 
> Anyway. This is legit. This is one of my father's favorite stories to tell. There is lots of arm waving and sound effects. I didn't witness the particular doughnut on the Gen. Managers super fancy ass loaded Park Avenue insanity, but I watched several airbag mod explosions. It's EPIC. loud. but epic. This kinda crap was pretty everyday standard in the shop. Never a dull moment, ever.


End file.
